Colors in the Dark
by Lucicelo
Summary: Acchan and Sakamoto connected eyes in the darkness of the science room. Color changing soulmate AU.


_A/N: A soulmate AU where Acchan and Sakamoto made their first eye contact with one another. :) I sort of got back into writing for this fandom due to rewatched the series._

 _End of the new year oneshots are incoming!_

 _-Lucicelo_

* * *

Aligning his eyes to Maeda Atsushi's line of sight, a blast of color stunned Sakamoto in place. Eyebrows furrowed, he processed the bright colored beanie and the stormy silver color of Maeda's eyes. Going from a monochrome sight to an array of colors, Sakamoto felt a warmness in his chest for seeing a peek of a world of colors. For a brief moment, he forgot their current location.

Taking note of his soulmate's widening eyes, he noticed the stiffening of his whole body. Maeda Atsushi held onto his phone, almost frozen in place as he inspected him. Maeda's fingers dug into the plastic of his cellphone, making it tremble in his grip. Having foreseen Maeda's dramatic reactions, Sakamoto didn't utter a word. He waited until his soulmate said something or even indicated his own feelings over the situation. He just didn't expect Maeda's first words as swear words.

Atsushi snapped from his mental screaming to utter out. " _Fuck_."

Kenken stopped speaking with Mario to bellowed out. "What's wrong Acchan!?"

Atsushi dropped his phone, "No, _no_ , no! There is no way!"

Sakamoto relaxed against the old desk. Closing his eyes, he rested his sight from the onslaught of colors. He might have to transition into seeing brighter colors at a slower pace. Having accepted Maeda Atsushi as his soulmate, he didn't see anything wrong with the guy. Overhearing his soulmate continue on cussing in shock, he stayed in place to give Maeda some time to process their new bond.

"He's my fucking _soulmate_!" Atsushi paced back and forth. "What the hell?! Guys! _He's_ my _soulmate_! He hates me!"

Sakamoto opened his eyes at Maeda's declaration of his own emotions. He didn't hate the trio of friends. Despite their sudden onslaught of bullying, real bad bullying at that, he didn't find it in his heart to dislike them. Had they wanted to hurt him, they would have injured him _weeks_ ago. Besides, he enjoyed the various personalities he encountered in his class.

Mario held back a snicker from witnessing Acchan's dramatics. Out of their trio, he expected Kenken to find his soulmate _before_ Acchan. It was a nice change to see his friend get all flustered and shy over his soulmate. He expected Acchan to grovel at Sakamoto's feet to make up for his stupid actions.

Nudging Kenken, both of them tried keeping their snickering down.

Kenken's good mood evaporated when he looked over his shoulder and screeched. "Fire!"

"Oh, we're dead!"

"Fuck!"

After the trio scrambled around for a bit, Sakamoto pushed himself up on his feet and walked to the fire. Without fear, he shuffled back and forth, focusing on slamming his feet onto the floor. Due to Sakamoto's sudden plan of moving the air around, Mario, Kenken and Atsushi joined in.

Sometime later, a teacher came around to help them out of the room, saving them from collapsing in exhaustion. Sakamoto accepted the blame, claiming a soulmate intervention which caused the fire and their entrapment. The teacher dismissed them without making them write apologies to the teachers.

Once their teacher left, all of them left that floor to go down to the shoe locker area. On the way there, Atsushi piped up. "So..." Atsushi bit his lower lip in sheepishness. "About the soulmate thing..."

"Shall we go on dinner arrangements?" Sakamoto offered to relieve Atsushi from his explanation. "I have free time after school. Unless, you have plans that are of higher importance?"

Face bright red, Atsushi stuttered out. "N-No. I have nothing else to do. U-Uh..I know this ramen place." He cringed at revealing his lack of money, but Sakamoto nodded to his suggestion. "Before we go anywhere." Atsushi bowed low, yelling out. "I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

Sakamoto helped Atsushi straighten himself up and patted down his sides. "Maeda-san, I don't hate you. In all honesty, I found your attempts at exasperating me quite entertaining."

"Huh?" Atsushi stared up at Sakamoto in utter confusion.

Feeling like fourth wheels, Kenken and Mario paced backwards. Seeing such an intimate moment between soulmates made them feel awkward. The new couple didn't even notice their departure. Their eyes stayed on one another and seemed to forget their surroundings.

Mario and Kenken archived the happy and embarrassing smile that Acchan sported when looking at Sakamoto. Sakamoto returned the sentiment with a version of his own cool and collected smile.

Once they walked around a corner, Mario and Kenken shared mischievous grins.

Blackmail material to the max.

 ** _The end._**


End file.
